worldwrestlinginsanityefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Bishop
Blake Bishop, nicknamed The Last Warrior, is a male wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in January of 2012. Blake is the current World Heavyweight Champion. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Face Name: Michael Pierce Date of Birth: June 20, 1985 Hometown: Hope, British Columbia Height: 6'2" Weight: 247 lbs Build: Muscular with a big of bulk Appearance: Light brown hair spiked generally backwards, 5 O'Clock shadow, trio of light brown moles on right cheek. Out of Ring Attire: Blue short-sleeved dress shirt, tan dress pants, black collarless jacket, black running shoes Shirts: 'The Last Warrior' Blue Shirt, Dominant Species Black shirt, 'Karma Train' red shirt, 'Wolf Slayer' black shirt, 'Number 13' purple shirt, 'Hope Bringer' White Shirt Ring Attire: White leg tights with the ancient greek alphabet in blue scattered all over it. Black boots. Blue fingerless gloves with the symbol of Omega in white on them. Black elbow pads. Tattoos: Golden chinese dragon coiled in figure-8 eating its own tail on back. Attitude: When talking about matches and serious matters like honor can get quite serious, thinking about the inevitability that a champion will eventually be dethroned, it only being a matter of time. When talking in a more casual setting in out of ring clothes he can be far more relaxed, even upbeat. Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: Grappler with a bit of agility to him. Favors DDTs, especially when reversing an opponent's move. Preferred Hardcore Weapons: Beswinger (Silver Baseball Bat), Kendo Sword Signature Match: Singapore Cage (Hell in a cell filled with Singapore canes) Entrance Music Warriors of the World United by Man'o'War Sequence Enters with a dark blue cape and hood which, after pausing, is pulled off and cast aside. Fists are then moved to sides which cues pyro. Slow walk to ring, stand in center, raise arms and then punch the mat with left hand, cuing ring pyro. Moves Strikes * Forearm Smash * Haymaker * Back Elbow * Discus Lariat * Double Axe Handle * Big Boot * Knee Strike * European Uppercut * Headbutt * Dropkick Grapples * Multiple DDT variants ** Standard DDT ** Implant DDT ** Jumping DDT ** Legsweep DDT ** Running DDT * Multiple Suplex variants ** German Suplex ** Tiger Suplex ** Tilt-A-Whirl Suplex ** Superplex * Irish Whip * Flapjack * Standing Neckbreaker * Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker * Side Slam Backbreaker * Head Scissors * STO Running * Diving Crossbody * Bulldog * Facebuster * Corner Clothesline * Chop Block Aerial * Missile Dropkick * Frog Splash * Flying Elbow Drop * Double Axe Handle Submissions * Dragon Sleeper * Boston Crab * Ankle Lock Signature Moves * Alpha Strike (Running Cannonball) * Derailment (Flapjack/Pop-up Neckbreaker) * Edge of Twilight (Tornado DDT) Finishers * Omega Maneuver (Turnbuckle Powerbomb) * O'Connor Roll (Roll Up from Beind) * Wolf Slayer (Pentagram Lock) Typical Finish Method After hitting an Alpha Strike Blake removes his gloves, signalling he'll be going for the Omega Meneuver. Following hitting the OM the opponent is dragged out and pinned, typically via cradle. Title History * World Heavyweight Championship (1) * World Tag Team Championship (1) ** With Jacob Cullen * All Out Riot Winner (2013) Category:Wrestlers Category:Champions